Jarabe de Fresa
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: **ONE-SHOT LEMON** La presión generada por un trabajo escolar tenia a Helga Pataki al borde de la histeria. Después de una visita rápida al medico, se le fue recetado un jarabe anti estrés, el cual pretende tomarlo una vez que llegue a la casa de su novio y continuar con el trabajo pendiente. Lo que la chica no sabe, es que dicho jarabe posee dotes extremadamente afrodisiacos.


**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Favor de leer esto antes de proseguir. Gracias.**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, antes de leer esta historia deben estar completamente consientes de que se trata de algo con material exclusivamente para adultos, por lo tanto no debería ser leído por menores de edad, pero como esto es internet, no les voy a prohibir que no lo lean ya que se de antemano que no me harían caso. (yo lo he hecho) en fin, esta pequeña historia puedo considerarla como un "prueba y error" siempre quise hacer algo como esto y por lo tanto esta es la primera vez que escribo y subo algo picante y con picante me refiero a palabras y escenas explicitas de sexo, cuya narración podría ofender al lector. Sin embargo, también procuré ponerle un poco de humor para aminorar las cosas, así que lo único que me resta por decir es que espero que les guste este semi intento de "Lemon" esperando que haya salido lo mejor posible. No se si vuelva a escribir algo como esto en el futuro o ponga algo así en futuros Fanfics, todo dependerá de la opinión de la gente. Por mi parte es todo y espero les agrade leerlo como a mi el escribirlo c:

**¡Hey Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon**, todo lo escrito aquí es meramente Fandom. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son creación original de la talentosísima mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense; **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Jarabe de Fresa**

Helga, con su pie izquierdo puesto fijamente sobre su patineta, era impulsada por su otro pie llegando a alcanzar una velocidad realmente considerable, con el único fin de no demorarse tanto en llegar a la casa de su novio, un joven noble y bueno de 17 años recién cumplidos, con cabellos rebeldes y rubios como los de ella; con una cabeza de balón prominente y sobre de esta una gorra pequeña de color azul que no se quitaba ni para dormir. Un joven, el cual vivía en una gran casona de huéspedes y que albergaba a las personas más pintorescas y extrañas que se pudieran encontrar en toda la ciudad de Hillwood.

Dando un gran y último impulso, la chica de coletas rubias estaba ya muy cerca de llegar a su destino. Por dentro se sentía extraña, siendo invadida por millones de sensaciones paralizantes y que solo era capaz de sentir cuando estaba cerca del único chico que amaba desde la infancia. Estaba emocionada.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de tener que realizar un trabajo escolar de lo más absurdo, burdo y engorroso; así como el hecho de no haber podido dormir ya en varios días debido a una causa que según el doctor se debía al mero estrés sufrido por el colegio; eran las causas por las cuales todos esos síntomas le producían un efecto contrario al que su corazón le dictaba.

El insomnio le había obsequiado también un par de ojeras muy bien marcadas bajo sus hermosos ojos azules y la pérdida momentánea de sus instintos más bajos, evitando a toda costa ya en repetidas ocasiones encuentros muy personales con su novio aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de que estos se consumaran. Fue así, como después de pensar un poco en la situación que la acongojaba, Helga no se había dado cuenta de que la casa de su chico amado, se había quedado ya unos metros atrás. No obstante, cuando se percató del error fue demasiado tarde, frenando de golpe, tropezando y cayendo sobre una zanja en construcción llena de lodo y fango; ensuciando así su blusa pegada en color rosa, la cual dejaba ver claramente que la pubertad le había sentado muy bien; su pantalón de mezclilla así como sus zapatos y parte de su cabello para finalizar con su mochila, la cual llevaba sobre sus hombros; cargada hasta reventar de útiles escolares. En ese momento, su novio, el cual se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa dejando salir a un montón de animales siendo perseguidos por Abner, su cerdo mascota; fue testigo del aparatoso accidente.

— ¡Helga! —Salió corriendo en su auxilio—. ¿Helga estas bien?

— ¡AUCH! —Se quejó la rubia en cuando se quiso levantar—. ¡Perfecto! Esto era lo único que me faltaba, ahora toda mi ropa se encuentra cubierta de sucio lodo. ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Helga! Permíteme ayudarte. —Le extendió la mano—. ¿Estás bien?

— Si Arnold estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Dijo ignorando la ayuda del joven, saliendo de la zanja por su propio pie y sacudiéndose la suciedad pero sin girar a mirarlo a los ojos todavía—. Fue un descuido mío.

— Ese accidente se vio muy violento. ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

— ¡Ya te dije que si Arnoldo! —Lo miró y le gritó de manera hostil y sin consideración alguna—. No tienes porque sobreprotegerme todo el tiempo, yo puedo cuidarme sola. Te diría que te pareces a mis padres pero ni siquiera ellos servirían de un buen ejemplo.

— Lo siento Helga… —Agachó la mirada al sentirse regañado—. Yo solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubiera pasado nada malo, eres mi novia y yo soy el responsable de cuidarte y protegerte en todo momento.

Helga se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar sus sinceras palabras y no le quedó de otra más que sonreírle al chico.

— No, perdóname tú a mi Arnold. —Suspiró—. Como te lo dije por el chat de Facebook hace un par de días, he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y a veces se me olvida que no debo arrastrarte hacia mis problemas tanto personales como familiares. Sobre todo los que tengo con Miriam y su pequeño "Amigo". El señor alcohol.

Arnold levantó la mirada y le sonrió de igual forma para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y continuar con la plática. La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

— No debes de preocuparte por eso amor, después de todo soy tu novio y puedes apoyarte en mi cuando más lo necesites. Si necesitas un hombro donde recostar tu cabeza o si necesitas un par de brazos que te consuelen; ten por seguro de que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento.

— Gracias Arnold, a pesar de que eres un cabeza hueca de balón me encanta esa parte tan noble y caritativa de ti. No ha cambiado en nada desde que éramos un par de niños ingenuos.

— ¡Tú sigues siendo una niña! —la miró de forma sugestiva y se rió divertido.

— ¡Discúlpame Arnoldo! —Le picó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice—. Pero creo que se te olvida que yo soy mayor que tu. Ha pasado únicamente un mísero mes desde que cumpliste los 17, mientras que yo estoy a poco más de medio año para cumplir los 18. ¡Jaque mate amorcito!

— De acuerdo, De acuerdo. Aun somos un par de niños. —Dijo en tono de broma.

— ¡Así es! —Reiteró—. Eres un niño todavía pero ni aun con esa actitud tan infantil que muestras a veces, se te puede quitar lo pillo que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Qué remedio! ¿O acaso ya se te olvido que fue lo que sucedió después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, en ese momento cuando repentinamente nos quedamos a solas en tu cuarto? —Le levantó su única ceja en repetidas ocasiones mostrándose juguetona.

Arnold se sonrojó cuando supo de lo que Helga estaba hablando, siendo su mente bombardeada por los recuerdos de aquellas imágenes tan deliciosas y aquellos sonidos sugestivos y producidos por la excitación y los placeres carnales mismos que tuvieron lugar en la fecha señalada por la muchacha de ojos azules. Pero que tuvo que sustituirlos rápidamente por otro tipo de recuerdos si es que no quería despertar a su fiel amigo.

— Bueno, creo que tienes razón. —Rió apenado jugando con sus dedos—. Pero, hablando de eso; Helga desde aquella vez en el día de mi cumpleaños, tu y yo no hemos vuelto a… Tú sabes… Es decir, se que hemos estado bastante ocupados debido a las presiones de la escuela y por eso no hemos podido… Así que estaba pensando, ya que hoy vamos a estar a solas en mi cuarto, tal vez podríamos…

— ¡Eres un pervertido Arnoldo! —Exclamó abiertamente la chica casi gritando—. Pero desafortunadamente más para ti que para mí; esta vez no podrá ser.

— ¡Espera un momento Helga! —Se desilusionó—. ¿Por qué razón no podremos...?

— Parece ser que ya se te olvido el motivo por el cual he venido aquí hoy, ¿Cierto Arnold? Recuerda que tenemos un reporte final que entregar para el día de mañana en clase de anatomía acerca de la reproducción humana y por si fuera poco, la profesora lo quiere bien explicado, fundamentado y detallado con todo y los estúpidos dibujitos explícitos que tanto detesto hacer. Si fallamos en esta entrega reprobaremos. Así que por lo tanto no habrá nada de sexo salvaje ni casual para nosotros hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que hayamos aprobado esa estúpida materia.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero Helga! —Dijo el rubio desilusionándose aun más y sin saber con exactitud que decir propiamente.

— ¡Sin peros, nada de sexo dije! —Sentenció la joven—. Además, por si también ya se te olvido; este trabajo en equipo lo hemos aplazado tanto que ya está cerca de cumplir 5 meses desde que nos lo asignaron y justo cuando vengo a tu casa para terminarlo, de alguna forma con tus poderes maniáticos y sexuales; logras convencerme para que acabemos haciendo cosas indebidas y no hagamos nada más solo por terminar demasiado cansados. Pero eso no va a ocurrir hoy cabeza de balón. ¿Entendiste bien?

— Sí amor, está bien… Solo habrá trabajo. —Miró al suelo y suspiró.

— ¡Así es cariño! Bueno, una vez aclarado todo, primero tengo que tomar una ducha y poner a mi ropa a lavar. Espero no te moleste si uso tu lavadora y tu regadera.

— ¡Claro que no amor! Puedes usarlas cada vez que tu quieras.

— Gracias amor, eres muy dulce. —Helga finiquitó dándole un beso profundo que acabó siendo francés a los pocos segundos.

La joven levantó su patineta de la acera y se adentró en la casa de su novio siguiéndolo y siendo llevada hasta el tocador para posteriormente asearse, notando inmediatamente que tanto los padres de Arnold como sus abuelos no estaban en ese preciso momento debido a que según el muchacho rubio, el cuarteto había decidido ir a una función de teatro y que terminaría hasta altas horas de la noche.

-o-

Helga se encontraba ya en la regadera, con el agua tibia resbalando por sus cabellos largos y dorados para terminar corriendo por su cuerpo de adolescente muy bien formado casi rayando la perfección, tal y como si fuera una musa; a la vez que el odioso lodo era removido de su piel tan blanca y tersa. Helga se sorprendió al examinarse con mayor detenimiento, pudiendo detectar como inclusive sus senos redondos y perfectos, así como parte de su cadera totalmente torneada, sus piernas largas y tersas, al igual que su par de glúteos bien definidos habían sido ultrajados por la tierra sucia por lo que inmediatamente se dispuso a tomar el jabón y a darse una exhaustiva limpieza personal.

— ¡Estúpido lodo!

Mientras tanto, Arnold esperaba ansioso afuera del tocador, con sus hormonas extremadamente alborotadas y muriéndose de las ganas de querer entrar y de tener con su chica una sesión privada de besos y arrumacos para finalmente terminar llegando a algo más allá de la tercera base. Su deseo era tal, que no se había percatado que un pequeño compañero suyo desde su nacimiento, comenzaba a crecer rápidamente desde dentro de su pantalón. Para cuando se dio cuenta de ello era demasiado tarde, ya que en ese preciso momento Helga se encontraba abriendo la puerta del baño, vestida con unas sandalias de baño azules, unos jeans y una camisa roja pertenecientes a Arnold, así como una toalla envolviendo su cabello húmedo; todo sin dejar de mostrar ese exuberante cuerpo que tanto le gustaba al rubio; usándolas provisionalmente mientras que su propia ropa se lavaba y secaba.

La chica ni siquiera alcanzó a mirar al chico con cabeza de balón a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había más abajo, por lo que se sonrojó tanto que no se sabía muy bien si era a causa de la pena o la ira. A causa de eso, la chica no pudo evitar pegar un grito que Arnold deseaba no se hubiera escuchado por toda la casa de huéspedes.

— ¡ARNOLDO! ¿Se puede saber porque razón o motivo se te puso así? ¡Mas te vale que no te hayas puesto a fantasear con cosas pervertidas mientras me duchaba!

— ¡No! ¡No mi amor! —Se cubrió con ambas manos completamente apenado—. Es solo que… Es lo que…

— ¡AJA! Lo sabía, estuviste pensando en entrar mientras estaba yo adentro. Pues te lo reitero de nuevo cariño, hoy no habrá nada de sexo para ninguno de los dos. Aunque, tal vez si te apresuras y logramos terminar el trabajo a tiempo puede que te de tu recompensa esta misma noche antes de irme. —Le susurró sensualmente al oído provocándole un delicioso escalofrío al sentir como su aliento atravesaba su oreja haciendo que su amigo de abajo creciera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Helga soltó la bomba al decir esas palabras y solo pudo sentir el fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho por parte de Arnold para llevarla inmediatamente a su habitación y comenzar a trabajar en lo acordado, por lo que a los pocos segundos comprendió lo que su chico en verdad deseaba.

-o-

La tarde caía lenta y apacible, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte entre las montañas y el anochecer comenzaba a hacerse presente sobre la ciudad. Los dos jóvenes realizaban a marchas forzadas la tarea asignada pareciendo no disfrutarlo mucho. Después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio disfruta haciendo la estúpida tarea?

Arnold se encontraba realmente fastidiado, ya que desde hacía 3 horas aproximadamente; no había parado de ver hojas y hojas de texto muerto y aburrido para transcribirlo con sus propias palabras una vez que lo pudo comprender. Por otro lado, Helga se hallaba haciendo casi lo mismo, la única diferencia es que ella era la encargada de realizar los bocetos, ya que nunca en su sobriedad intelectual le dejaría semejante trabajo a Arnold por solo presumir de su capacidad de poder hacer los muñecos de palitos y bolitas mas monos de todo Hillwood. Las horas pasaron y la noche calló, el reloj marcaba las siete, después las ocho y así sucesivamente hasta las diez de la noche, la mala noticia es que no habían llegado ni siquiera a la mitad.

— ¡USH! —Helga se quejó desde la cama de Arnold donde se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas dibujando un cuerpo humano sobre su cuaderno—. ¡Lo vez Arnoldo! Por tu culpa ya no nos queda más tiempo. En unos cuantos minutos me tendré que regresar a mi casa y no hemos hecho casi nada.

— ¡Helga, la culpa fue de los dos!

— ¡Si claro! Si no hubieras estado de calenturiento todos esos meses en los que vine exclusivamente para terminar estas estupideces, no estaríamos pasando por esta tortura en este momento.

— ¡Si tal vez! Pero creo que ya estas olvidando de quien fue la que lo disfruto más durante esos días. —Arnold observó a su novia y le dirigió una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— ¡Eres un bobo! —Gruñó—. Además, por si fuera poco, no tarda en comenzar a llover y debo terminar este dibujo antes de que eso suceda ya que puede que exista la posibilidad de que haya un corte en la energía eléctrica.

Helga había terminado de hablar cuando en ese momento un relámpago calló sobre uno de los postes de luz sobre la calle contraría; provocando un apagón al instante en todo el vecindario. Helga gritó y salto aterrorizada a los brazos de Arnold, el cual había mantenido la cabeza fría en todo momento.

— Así que te sigue asustando la obscuridad ¿No amor?

— ¡Ya cállate y bájame en este momento!

Arnold Obedeció.

— ¡Helga no tienes porque ser tan hostil! ¿Puedo preguntar qué te ocurre? Has estado así durante toda la semana, ¿Acaso es por las presiones en la escuela y los mal momentos que pasas en tu casa?

— Muy bien Arnold, si quieres una respuesta franca entonces sí, estoy mal humorada por eso y por si fuera poco tampoco he podido dormir muy bien últimamente, de hecho tengo una gran problema de insomnio que no me he podido curar.

— ¿Y has intentado ir al doctor? —Arnold dijo preocupado.

— Sí, descuida fui esta mañana antes de venir aquí, de hecho el médico me recetó una especie de jarabe con sabor a fresa natural que se supone debo tomar antes de ir a dormir durante cinco días.

— Eso me da gusto, no me gustaría verte como zombi a las tres de la madrugada. —Rió levemente.

— Eres un tonto. —Dijo Helga pero usando su tono sarcástico y divertido.

— Bueno, debido a las circunstancias creo que ya no podemos hacer nada con respecto al trabajo. —Arnold dijo fingiendo sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido.

— Ni hablar cabeza de balón, espero que no vayas a creer que por estar en la total obscuridad no vamos a terminarlo, debes tener unas cuantas velas en esta enorme casa de huéspedes, y si no es el caso entonces estoy segura de que los demás inquilinos deben tener algo que nos pueda servir; así que ve en este instante por algunas y continuemos.

— Pero… Pero… De acuerdo, creo que no me voy a poder librar de ello. ¿Verdad? —El chico bajo la mirada y suspiró con pesadumbre mientras que su novia sonreía con una carita de satisfacción—. Iré por unas cuantas velas a la cocina, ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí sola?

— Arnold… Ya no tengo cinco años, aquí te esperare y si puedes trae algo para comer que me muero de hambre. —La chica se agarró el estomago fingiendo dolor.

— ¡Si, está bien Amor! Por cierto, deberías llamar a tus padres y decirles que es mejor que pases aquí la noche, ya es muy tarde y está lloviendo, por si fuera poco mis abuelos aun tardaran un poco en regresar y sería peligroso aventurarnos nosotros solos.

— ¡Descuida cielo! Apuesto a que ni Bob ni Miriam se han dado cuenta de que no estoy a pesar de que les dije con días de anticipación, no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo, aunque aun así pienso que mejor deberías llamarlos. Enseguida regreso cariño. —Arnold se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios para después bajar con sumo cuidado en busca de las proveedoras de luz temporales.

-o-

Helga permanecía recostada en la cama de su amado mientras que los valiosos minutos transcurrían sin consideración, minutos que bien sabia la rubia que estaban siendo desaprovechados.

— ¡Ese cabeza de balón! Gracias a él estoy pasando por todo esto, es un desconsiderado, pero la culpa fue también mía por caer en sus estúpidas garras pervertidas.

En ese momento, varios recuerdos volvían a su mente como la marea a las costas.

"Fue aquí, en esta precisa cama, donde él me quitó mi virginidad hace ya unos meses. ¿Quién lo diría? En ese momento jamás pensé que el sexo con un chico se sentiría tan bien. Y que mejor el que ese chico el que me la quitó haya sido la persona que más amo con todo mi corazón". —Pensó soñadora.

Helga se estiró sobre completamente sobre la cama y comenzó a hacer sobre esta; figuras como los angelitos sobre la nieve que tanto se ven en invierno, únicamente que en esta ocasión era sobre las telas de las cobijas. Sin embargo, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando de nuevo en aquellos acontecimientos tan confortables y deliciosos que había pasado con su novio. Entonces se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Un momento Helga! ¿Qué rayos estas pensando ahora? Este no es el momento para recordar cosas así. ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto?

La joven frotó sus piernas una contra la otra, solo para sentir que en esa parte muy especial la pertinente humectación a causa de los recuerdos se había hecho presente. Recuerdos que intuitivamente iniciaron la chispa de la excitación.

— ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto solo por pensar en esas tonterías. Estoy terriblemente tensa necesito algo que me alivie esta opresión que siento en el pecho.

Helga buscó por todas partes dentro del cuarto de Arnold algo que la ayudara a tranquilizarse, fue en ese momento que la rubia de coletas y moño rosa notó su mochila sobre el suelo, recordando por ende lo que se encontraba allí dentro.

— ¡Eso es! El jarabe para curar el insomnio, tal vez si me tomo solo un pequeño sorbo pueda calmar un poco mis nervios.

Helga levantó su mochila como si levantara a un gato pequeño del suelo; la abrió y saco de ella una bolsita en la que se podía observar el nombre de la farmacia y en un costado la nota de recibido. La joven rubia no pudo esperar por lo que rompió la bolsa de un tirón y extraer su contenido, al cabo de unos instantes una botella de plástico rodaba por su mano.

— ¡Me pregunto si esta cosa en verdad funcionara! Nunca me han convencido mucho este tipo de productos tan comerciales.

La abrió y pasó su nariz por la abertura.

— ¡Que extraño! Esto no me sabe a fresa en lo absoluto, ese doctor es un fraude, o tal vez el fraude sea la inútil de la farmacia que me lo vendió. De acuerdo, —Suspiró—. ¿Que mas puedo perder? Espero que al menos con esta medicina mis problemas de ansiedad terminen de una vez por todas.

Helga se llevó la boquilla de la botella a su boca para tomar un pequeño sorbo, el suficiente para que pudiera ayudarla a dejar de estar tan tensa. No obstante no pasaba nada.

— ¿Deberé tomar otro poco? Dudo que ese sorbo tan pequeño me ayude.

La chica bebió un sorbo el doble de grande esta vez.

— ¡Muy bien! Creo que con eso será suficiente. Solo espero no haberme excedido y quedarme dormida antes de que Arnold…

No alcanzó a decir nada más cuando de repente sintió que toda la habitación daba vueltas, la sensación era extraña. Helga se sentía como si hubiera hecho polvo alrededor de cien aspirinas combinadas con cinco kilos de cafeína molida y se los hubiera tomado en un solo trago sin respirar. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, solo un poco después de sentir un fuerte mareo y de tal magnitud que se tuvo que sostener de la puerta para no caerse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña y tan de repente?

Su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse muy tibio, como si fuera la clásica temperatura anormal siendo síntoma de un resfriado, sus manos sudaban horriblemente mientras que un ligero cosquilleo había aparecido en medio de la boca del estomago, para después bajar poco a poco hasta esa zona del cuerpo en la que los mayores placeres carnales se daban lugar para alcanzar el éxtasis siendo el resultado de la unión de dos cuerpos expresando su atracción incontrolable. A causa de ello, la chica del moño rosa comenzó a jadear con increíble fuerza y desenfreno.

-o-

Arnold había hallado finalmente las velas en la cocina y también una lámpara de pilas, por lo que ya se dirigía hacia su habitación nuevamente para continuar con la pesada labor, la cual se había vuelto el doble de tediosa y aburrida ahora que ya no había luz. El chico subió las escaleras plegables y abrió la puerta de su habitación; en ella, se encontró a Helga estando de pie muy cerca de la cama apretando su vientre con ambas manos y respirando con demasiada rapidez.

— ¡Helga! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Arnold muy asustado dejando caer los objetos luminosos al suelo.

No obstante, lo que a continuación ocurriría, sería algo que Arnold sinceramente no esperaba que llegara a suceder, al menos no el día de hoy. Helga se enganchó fuertemente con sus brazos a través del cuello de su novio y le planto un profundo y exagerado beso francés, que Arnold llegó a pensar seriamente por unos momentos que Helga iba a devorarlo vivo o a arrancarle la lengua de tajo. El beso se comenzó a hacer todavía más profundo y tan intenso, que Helga estaba llevando al chico contra la pared involuntariamente. Arnold no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ya que sabía que Helga se comportaba de una forma extraña, contradiciéndose de las palabras que había sostenido desde que esta llegó a la casa del rubio. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de pensarlo demasiado, Arnold se dejo llevar por el momento, recordando a su vez que hacía mucho tiempo que Helga no lo besaba de esa forma.

La rubia comenzó a respirar más agitada y a romper sus cuerdas vocales para comenzar a gemir levemente, cosa que a Arnold le parecía extremadamente excitante; fue a consecuencia de ello, que su "amigo" comenzó a despertar como si le hubiesen llamado de antemano para afrontar una nueva "batalla encarnizada". Helga notó este cambio en su novio y subió un poco su pierna derecha, llegando a rozar con su rodilla la parte abultada bajo el pantalón del chico. Arnold se quedó mudo y sin razón al no entender como su novia había cambiado de parecer y por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; aunque para Arnold ya resultara ser de algún modo normal que su novia tuviera este tipo de cambios tan explosivos y repentinos cuando la regla se hacía presente cada 28 días. Más sin embargo, esta vez era un poco diferente, ya que apenas hacia 2 días que ese procedimiento interno tan natural en las mujeres se había terminado para la chica de cabellos dorados.

El beso se había extendido ya por varios minutos, por lo que Helga lo finalizó pasando de su boca a su cuello en unos pocos segundos. La chica lamia el cuello de su amado en direcciones uniformes de arriba hacia abajo, a la vez que lo chupaba constantemente, dejándole marcas semi-visibles de color violeta sobre su piel.

— ¡Helga…! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que haces? Creí que habías dicho que hoy no podríamos… —Arnold se atrevió a preguntar entre gemidos de uno y del otro.

— ¡Olvida todo lo que dije antes cabeza de balón! ¿Acaso no lo estas disfrutando? —Continuó chupando su cuello y pasó hasta su oreja, a la cual de dio una prueba de que tan seductores podían llegar a ser sus gemidos—. No sé qué ocurre… Pero ahora mismo te necesito… Te necesito conmigo, te necesito adentro de mí.

Arnold sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando su novia dijo esto último, teniendo la sensación como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado la espina; dejándose llevar por el calor del momento en un arranque de pasión desenfrenado. Helga llevaba el control de las acciones, no permitiéndole a su novio realizar algún movimiento que no deseara, el era absolutamente propiedad de ella para hacer lo que fuera y deseara su pervertida voluntad, siguiendo sus instintos más bajos y lujuriosos.

Helga comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar al punto del no retorno, tocando y frotando suavemente; con movimientos suaves y controlados el miembro erecto de su amado. Arnold disfrutaba cada momento, el suave masaje que su novia estaba ejerciendo sobre su parte vigorosa se sentía tan bien, que pudo sentir como la humectación pertinente sobre la punta de su parte sexual había hecho ya de las suyas.

La muchacha terminó con su mano humectada del viscoso líquido a causa de ello, por lo que al darse cuenta, esta la llevó hasta su boca y sin dejar de ver de forma juguetona a su cabeza de balón, la terminó lamiendo por la parte que había quedado manchada. En ese momento, Helga subió con sutileza su segunda mano, esta vez para desabrochar botón a botón la camisa a cuadros de Arnold hasta dejarlo sin nada que cubriera sus semi marcados pectorales y su delgado abdomen. La camisa cayó al suelo irremediablemente mientras Helga se había hincado un poco para bajar su lengua mas y mas, adentrándose lentamente en lo erótico, al recorrer un camino invisible que ella se trazaba a si misma desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de su chico ideal. Arnold se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando de la situación pero a la vez agradeciendo al cielo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Fue así como pegado a la pared y sin poder hacer ningún movimiento; que su novia inició el juego.

Helga comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su novio mientras que con su lengua realizaba movimientos circulares alrededor del ombligo de Arnold. En cuanto lo logró, los pantalones del joven rubio salieron volando como si estos fueran una hoja desprendida de un árbol por el viento. La chica se encontraba demasiado excitada como para detenerse ahí, por lo que bajó casi inmediatamente el bóxer con figuritas de ositos de su chico dejando ver su enorme miembro en todo su esplendor. Helga se limpió la saliva que escurría por su mentón al verlo y se dispuso a realizar lo más obvio. Lo tomó con su mano y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo a su boca, haciendo que Arnold estallara en un grito de placer al sentir lo cálido de su interior, lo tibio de su aliento y de como la lengua de su amada jugueteaba con su miembro haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares sobre la punta de este.

De arriba abajo, de lado a lado, Helga paseaba su vivaracha lengua por todas partes sin señales aparentes de querer detenerse, Arnold gemía de placer lo bastante fuerte, que incluso se tuvo que tapar el mismo la boca con una mano para evitar que alguien más en la casa de huéspedes lo escuchara. De repente, un cosquilleo intenso, acompañado por una fuerte presión originada desde el interior de Arnold, le indicaba que ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, ese momento donde por unos segundos se puede sentir como todo se libera provocando una sensación tanto indescriptible como deliciosa. Sin embargo, la sensación se detuvo de golpe ya que la chica llena de lujuria y desenfreno tenía otros planes.

— ¡Helga…! ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— ¡Ah no cabeza de balón! No te lo permitiré, aun es demasiado pronto para que esto se termine tan rápido. Aun no estoy nada satisfecha.

— Helga… Eres muy cruel... —Decía mientras jadeaba—. No permitiste que terminara.

— Para empezar, quiero que te quede muy claro que nunca dejare que me termines en la boca Arnoldo, eso es tan asqueroso y repugnante que me vas a hacer vomitar de tan solo imaginarlo. —Frunció el ceño y le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque, hay algo más que tengo pensado hacer con todo lo que tienes ahí guardado desde hace dos meses.

Helga empujó a su novio y lo hizo caer de espaldas contra la cama. Mientras hacía eso, la chica lenta y seductivamente desabrochó sus jeans y los dejo caer para mostrarle a Arnold sus pequeñas y sensuales bragas de color púrpura, las cuales se encontraban casi completamente mojadas. Entonces, como si fuera una gatita traviesa; Helga se encimó sobre Arnold, juntando sus cuerpos y rozando sus partes para continuar besándolo muy intensamente, mordiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua.

— Helga… Espera Helga… —El joven la interrumpió.

— Arnold, me quitas la inspiración. ¿Ahora qué te molesta cabeza de balón? —Preguntó cautivamente pero sin dejar de besarlo.

— Espera Helga, acabo de recordar que no he comprado condones desde aquel día, el que usamos en el día de mi cumpleaños fue el último que nos quedaba.

Helga se apartó y le mostró una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Y quien dijo que los necesitábamos Arnold?

— ¡No Helga! Si esto sigue así puedes quedar... Tú sabes, embarazada. No digo que sea malo, solo que con la escuela sobre nosotros será muy difícil criar a un bebe dada la temprana edad que tenemos.

— Arnold, le das muchas vueltas al asunto, déjame decirte que no hay riesgo alguno, estoy en uno de mis días seguros. Por lo que puedes terminar dentro de mí sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Completamente cariño! Así que más vale que cierres la boca y te dejes llevar, se que lo deseas Arnold, desde la primera vez que lo hicimos pude notar tus grandes deseos de terminar dentro de mí, así que ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad, te sugiero que no la desaproveches porque no habrá otra oportunidad como esta. —Lo continuó besando con lujuria para terminar susurrándole al oído las siguientes palabras—. Como has sido un niño bueno, voy a dejar que seas tú quien me las quite.

La joven señaló con su dedo índice la prenda intima que deseaba que su novio le removiera. Arnold paso saliva mostrándose un poco nervioso pero al final lo consiguió y con ambas manos removió poco a poco las bragas cortas, mojadas y sexis de su novia para quedar con sus sexos al descubierto y listos para el inminente e intenso intercambio de fluidos. El joven rubio lo contempló por algunos segundos, percatándose de que sus labios menores aun escurrían y palpitaban al ritmo de su corazón. A Arnold le gustaba mucho ver como su novia quedaba completamente humectada, como si fuera a voluntad, era algo que lo consideraba altamente exquisito entre sus deseos más inmorales. Acto seguido, Helga se inclinó para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez introduciendo su lengua aun más profundo de donde había llegado la última vez. Por otro lado, las yemas de los dedos de Arnold exploraron su par de delgadas piernas, recorriéndolas y produciéndole a la chica una fuerte tensión y alaridos indescriptiblemente sexis cada vez que su novio se aproximaba a la zona de peligro. Las manos de Arnold eran conocidas por ser increíblemente traviesas, como si tuvieran vida propia. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, se las ingeniaban para recorrer cada centímetro del torneado cuerpo de la chica, llegando desde lo más vistoso hasta lo más pudoroso de su ser.

A los pocos instantes, las manos de Arnold se movieron de forma automática y buscaron los bien definidos y redondos senos de su chica bipolar, no sin antes buscar los botones de su propia camisa que le había sido prestada a su novia mientras su ropa se secaba, todo para remover de su lugar cada botón y así poder quitársela. Arnold la trató de desabrochar como pudo, siendo al final ayudado por Helga quien se percató de que Arnold tenía problemas al tratar de hacerlo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. En cuanto lo hizo, Arnold pudo observar que la joven no portaba sostén alguno.

— ¡Veo que ya estabas preparada para la acción!

— ¡Cállate Arnoldo! Simplemente decidí no colocármelo de nuevo para sentirme más cómoda.

— Lo que tú digas Helga.

— Ahora, ya que te divertiste con mi cuerpo es momento de que yo me divierta un poco más con el tuyo.

— Espera Helga, pero si yo aun no he... ¡AHHHHHH!

Arnold no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando una explosión de calor se hizo presente, comenzando desde la parte inferior del cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a su cabeza provocándole soltar un fuerte gemido que no pudo retener. Helga no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente a la de su novio. Por primera vez, después de más de dos meses de estrés y pesadas labores escolares, esa sensación tan deliciosa que únicamente podía experimentar en compañía del chico rubio finalmente había regresado. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la lengua cuando sintió la longitud del pene de su amado entrar hasta el fondo de su vagina, para inmediatamente comenzar a mover su cadera de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Sí! !AHHH! Era de esto de lo que estaba hablando... !AHHH! Qué bien se siente.

— Helga, creo que vas un poco rápido... Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para prepararme y... !AHHH!

Ambos gemían de placer mientras que sus cuerpos se arqueaban hasta el límite, la respiración de los dos adolescentes se aceleró mucho más allá, como si estuvieran a punto de terminar de correr una maratón. Helga comenzó a retorcerse como si estuviera poseída. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a acercar a los tiernos labios del chico para besarlos. Arnold le correspondió el beso mientras ayudaba a mover sus caderas también, creando una coordinación casi perfecta con los movimientos de su novia. Sus brazos se entrelazaron con el cuerpo de Helga y aun en pleno beso ninguno de los dos podía dejar de gemir. La sensación era indescriptible.

— ¿Aun te duele un poco Helga...? —Le preguntó el joven una vez que dio por finalizado el beso apasionante.

— ¿Qué? ¡AHHH...! ¿Estás loco...? ¡AHHH...! No hagas preguntas tan estúpidas a estas alturas cabeza de balón. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hemos hecho ya, ¿Y todavía me preguntas esas idioteces? ¡AHHH! Ahora cállate y dame más, te quiero sentir mucho más adentro.

Helga se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el abdomen de Arnold y presionó su cadera con total libertad hacia la parte inferior, para que el miembro entero de su novio entrara por completo; sin dejar ni un solo centímetro al descubierto.

— ¡Ohh si! —La chica rubia dejo escapar un fuerte gemido—. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esto. ¿Cómo pude permanecer tanto tiempo sin sentir tanto placer? No lo entiendo, a partir de ahora tienes que hacerme la promesa Arnoldo, de que nunca más pasaremos tanto tiempo sin hacerlo de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero Helga tu dijiste que...

— ¡¿Que no me oíste gusano?! —Le gritó—. Ignora todo lo anterior que dije, solo obedece.

— De acuerdo... —Mostró cara de espanto.

Helga dobló su brazo para acercar su mano derecha hasta detrás de su cabeza y alcanzar las ligas que sujetaban sus dos coletas, las quitó y su sedoso cabello rubio como el oro cayó sobre sus hombros, gesto que le gustó mucho a su chico.

— Siempre lo he dicho amor, me gusta como luces con el cabello suelto.

— Pues no te acostumbres cabezón, esta vez fue solamente porque hasta ahora te has comportado bien, tal y como a mí me gusta. Sumiso y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Pero dejémonos de charla y continuemos con la acción.

La joven se volvió a inclinar y lamió el estomagó de su chico, seguido de sus pectorales y sus pezones. Arnold estaba en el borde de la excitación misma, que se aferraba a las sabanas con increíble fuerza. Tanto, que estuvo a punto de desgarrarlas. Helga disfrutaba ver sufrir de icónico placer y lujuria a su amado, para ella ver sus expresiones de inocencia sobre su rostro la calentaba más y más. A los pocos segundos, Helga se decidió por cambiar su posición. Sin permitir que el pene de Arnold se saliera de su lugar, adoptó una pose en cuclillas, apoyándose sobre las plantas de sus pies encima de la cama, la chica comenzó a bajar y a subir su cuerpo continuando con el acto sexual.

Los gemidos de ambos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes. Sintiendo convulsiones en la parte baja del abdomen, acompañados de ligeros y apenas perceptibles espasmos que hacían de la experiencia mucho más excitante. Por el lado de Arnold, este se encontraba mirando a un autentico ángel que disfrutaba y gozaba de sus habilidades carnales, el poder contemplar la expresión de Helga a punto de llegar al clímax, era lo suficientemente provocador como para poner a temblar al muchacho de la gorra azul. Fue en ese momento que Helga se contrajo y arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, deteniendo de golpe sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus uñas pintadas en color negro sobre el pecho del chico; dejándole unos cuantos rasguños muy bien marcados.

Arnold sintió como los interiores de la vagina de su novia apretaban fuertemente su pene, provocándole unas fuertes ansias de querer liberar en grandes cantidades toda la tensión y las ganas de todo el tiempo que se mantuvo en la abstinencia. Helga llegó al punto final acompañado de un abrumador grito que Arnold podía jurar que se había escuchado por toda la casa de huéspedes, incluyendo parte de la calle. La chica se encontraba tan excitada pero al mismo tiempo tan concentrada; que pudo contar una a una las veces que llegó al punto crítico en menos de diez segundos, siendo siete veces el resultado final del rápido encuentro. Arnold lo sintió todo, incluyendo las siete veces que la vagina de Helga se contrajo; dando pasó a una incalculable cantidad de líquido producto de la estrambótica eyaculación femenina que sufrió. El pene de Arnold quedó cubierto de esa sustancia entre viscosa y liquida, provocándole una sensación aun más placentera. Arnold sentía como su sexo se derretía poco a poco en el interior de su novia, envolviéndolo en un efecto hirviente, tanto que al final no lo pudo contener más. A pesar de los fallidos intentos de suprimir las ganas para continuar el coito por un tiempo más prolongado, el chico se mordió varias veces el labio inferior y volvió a estrujar sus manos entre las sabanas, para inmediatamente subir y empujar por inercia su cadera aun con la chica sobre él, y poder asegurar que estaba llegando hasta los más profundos interiores de esta. Pudiendo sentir el momento exacto cuando su caliente esperma salió disparado con tanta presión, que Helga tuvo que apretar los dientes, llegando incluso a jurar que él la fuerza del disparo estaba punto de romper en dos partes las paredes de su vagina.

— Esta... Está saliendo todo... Puedo sentirlo... Esta Muy dentro de mí... —Decía Helga con el aliento y la voz entrecortados para después dejarse caer sobre el pecho de su novio el cual se encontraba respirando con extrema dificultad.

La chica se apartó de su novio a los dos segundos y se recostó a su lado, provocando una frenética y deliciosa sensación cuando el miembro de Arnold abandonó el interior de la chica, haciendo que gran parte del semen expulsado por Arnold y que hasta en ese momento aun continuaba dentro de ella; saliera de su útero con fuerza, derramándose por los dos montículos de su vagina con dirección a su ano, para finalmente ser absorbido por las húmedas y tibias sabanas.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie dijo una sola palabra. El simple hecho de escuchar el aun intenso jadeo después del acto, era más que suficiente para los dos jóvenes enamorados el entender que aquello que habían experimentado no tenía igual.

El aullido de los perros hacia la luna llena se podía escuchar desde el exterior y la energía eléctrica no había regresado todavía. Arnold, aun recostado boca arriba con Helga a un costado y recostada boca abajo, se hallaba contemplando la luz de la luna mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y de vez en cuando volteando a la izquierda para ver a su amada, la cual aun parecía estar expidiendo una gran cantidad de sudor por todos y cada uno de los poros de su sensual cuerpo. En ese momento, el muchacho de 17 años giró la cabeza hacía el lado contrario y alcanzó a contemplar algo inusual localizado sobre el piso de su habitación. Un pequeño frasco aparentemente de origen medico, con la boquilla tapada y siendo envuelto por algo que parecía una receta médica.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Que es qué? —Preguntó la joven sin realizar ningún movimiento y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Eso! —Estiró la mano un poco para alcanzarlo, dándose cuenta de que estaba a su alcance—. Parece una botella de medicina.

— ¡Ahh! —Exclamó la chica—. No hay nada de qué alarmarse Arnold, es la medicina que me recetó el doctor para combatir el estrés. Te aconsejo que no la pruebes, ya que después de hacerlo me sentí muy extraña y terminamos haciendo estas locuras. Vuelve a la cama y abrázame que ya empezó a hacer frío.

Arnold se quedó leyendo la receta médica expedida por el doctor, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, ya que el nombre de la medicina escrito en la hoja de papel, no correspondía con el que estaba impreso en la etiqueta de la botella. Arnold levantó una ceja y procedió a leer el verdadero nombre, alcanzando a leer "Absenta" con letras remarcadas en negritas.

— ¿Que dijiste? —Helga se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama.

— Absenta, eso es lo que dice. —Rectificó Arnold.

— Aguarda un minuto, ese no fue el nombre de la medicina que el doctor me recetó. Apuesto a que esa idiota de la farmacia se equivocó y me dio otro remedio diferente y todo por estar hablando por su estúpido celular. La próxima vez que la vea va a escucharme muy bien sobre lo que tengo que decirle.

— Lo sé amor, y ahora me doy cuenta del motivo por el cual cambiaste de opinión tan drásticamente y preferiste tener sexo conmigo en vez de terminar los deberes de la escuela. Y aunque hace unos momentos no te estabas comportando como la verdadera tu a la hora de la verdad, debo decir que estuviste magnifica. —Soltó una risilla traviesa.

— Absenta... Absenta... Sé que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado... ¿Pero dónde? —Helga se mordió la uña del pulgar y permaneció pensando unos segundos—. ¡Lo tengo! Ahora lo recuerdo, muchas chicas en la clase de educación sexual en la escuela estaban hablando de él. Según esa manada de pervertidas, es una especie de afrodisiaco o algo por el estilo, algo que ayuda a estimular los órganos reproductores de quien lo bebe en un doscientos por ciento, intensificando el placer y la sensibilidad al máximo. Que boba, ¿Cómo demonios pudo confundir una medicina para el estrés con un mugroso afrodisiaco?

— Y según lo que oíste... —Arnold habló—. ¿Eso estimula el deseo sexual de quien lo bebe?

— ¿Acaso hablo francés Arnoldo? Claramente te dije que sí. Además tu fuiste el mayor testigo de que en verdad funciona, pero en fin, habrá que devolverlo y mañana iré a reclamarle enfrente de toda su carota a esa idiota de la farmacia... Y tú me vas a acompañar Arno... ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo cabeza de balón?

Helga tuvo que detener los movimientos de su boca y cambiarlos por otros cuando se percató de que Arnold había destapado la botella y se había bebido una gran porción de aquel remedio para aumentar la calentura. El mismo mareo que sintió Helga justo después de beberlo fue experimentado por el chico de igual forma, así como también la sensación de calor en cada uno de sus músculos.

— ¿Que fue lo que hiciste Arnold? ¿Porque lo bebiste cuando ya te había dicho que no lo hicieras? —Helga notó un enorme silencio en la habitación—. Ehh... ¿Arnold? ¿Porque no me respondes amor?

En ese momento, Helga apartó su mirada del rostro ensombrecido del chico al ser atraída por algo más hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por las sabanas, presenciando como un enorme bulto por debajo estas crecía a una enorme velocidad, alcanzando un tamaño enorme a comparación de lo que había estado dentro de ella apenas hacía unos minutos. Arnold reaccionó y Helga puso cara de espantada, ocultándose por debajo de las sabanas y dejando únicamente sus ojos como la única parte visible. Después de ello, su novio se volvió hacia ella, lanzando una mirada picante y atrevida que dejo paralizada a la pobre muchacha, una mirada de un depredador centrando a su blanco. Arnold se levantó de la cama por un momento y dejo ver su nueva erección, la cual casi provoca que a Helga le brincaran los ojos. Inmediatamente después, el joven regresó a la cama, manteniendo una pose como la de un tigre salvaje, rugiendo e imitando los sonidos del susodicho animal.

— ¡Espera Arnold! ¿En qué diablos estas pensando? —Se arrempujó contra el librero a un lado de la cama—. Que ni se te ocurra el querer volver hacerlo, ¿Me oíste? Termine muy cansada, no podría soportar ni un solo round más.

Mayor fue el tiempo que tardó Helga en dar otra explicación para detenerse, que Arnold en ponerse encima de ella. Helga trató de escapar pero se le fue impedido por su novio, el cual continuaba rugiéndole sensualmente muy cerca del oído de la chica, obligándola a derretirse y a mojarse sus partes intimas una vez más.

— ¡AHHH! —Gimió—. Arnold... Hablo enserio, esto es demasiado.

— Nunca es demasiado... —Le susurró al oído y le lamió la oreja, acto que hizo que Helga se retorciera y soltara varios gemidos más—. Es ahora cuando lo verdaderamente candente va a comenzar.

Arnold apartó las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo semi desnudo de su novia, a su vez que también le arrebató son una sublime fuerza la camisa que aun portaba y que cubría la mayor parte de sus pechos. A continuación, la parte oscura de Arnold salió a flote, arrodillándose sobre la cama y poniendo a la chica boca abajo y con su trasero viendo hacia arriba, para que su vagina quedara más accesible y comenzar a penetrarla nuevamente con enormes embestidas y una rudeza bestial, lo cual hizo que la chica volviera a gemir pero con mayor intensidad.

— Mi cerebro dice que no... Pero mi cuerpo dice que si, está plenamente consciente de que quiere más. !AHHH! ¡AHHH! —Se aferró a una almohada cercana y hundió sus dientes en ella.

— Esa medicina sí que funciona... —Dijo Arnold—. Helga, ahora siento que incluso podría hacértelo toda la noche. Te haré pagar por todos esos meses en los que no fui correspondido y me dejaste con todas las ganas. Ahora yo tomare el control de todas las acciones, estas en buenas manos.

Arnold tomó la delgada cintura de la chica, dándose impulsos bruscos y controlados, introduciendo con brutalidad su pene en la hinchada vagina de su novia. Haciendo que por ende las enormes cantidades de semen que Helga aun tenía dentro de ella se comenzaran a salir a chorros con cada empujón que Arnold se daba hacia el interior. El acto en cuestión, tal y como lo prometió el joven con cabeza de balón, duro prácticamente toda la noche. Noche en la que fácilmente ambos pudieron realizar una cuarta parte de todas las posiciones impuestas por el Kama Sutra. Arnold ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, penetrando sin misericordia a la joven rubia que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era gemir de dulzura y placer, ya que aunque estuviera suficientemente cansada, sus propias emociones no la dejaban pensar con normalidad, pidiendo cada vez más y más por parte del aquel chico que tanto amaba. Las horas pasaron y el efecto del jarabe se fue agotando, cosa que por supuesto no iban a permitir que suceder. En ese momento, había llegado el turno de Helga. Tomando otro sorbo del tónico de la botella fue como pudieron continuar a pesar de encontrarse ya exhaustos. A la mañana siguiente, el despertador del joven ya había sonado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se encontraba con las energías necesarias para ir a apagarlo. La botella con el afrodisiaco se encontraba completamente vacía a una orilla de la cama, la cual acabó completamente húmeda, impregnada con los fluidos de ambos. Helga podía sentir como desde el útero hasta el interior de su vagina se encontraba extremadamente llena de la secreción color blanquizca que su novio había puesto dentro de ella, manteniéndose aun tibia hasta llegada la madrugada del siguiente día, donde ambos amanecieron abrazados.

— Creo... Creo que los dos vamos a reprobar anatomía. —Dijo Arnold con sarcasmo.

— ¡Cállate Arnold! Fue tu culpa en primer lugar que esto pasara y no termináramos el trabajo. —La chica respondió con su clásico acento malhumorado.

— Yo no diría eso. —Le acarició su cabello y le dio un beso en la nariz.

— Eres un bobo. —Helga se aferró a los brazos del chico y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos ya tenían que levantarse, bañarse y vestirse para asistir pesadamente al colegio y afrontar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, si hubo algo que estaban olvidado, era precisamente el hecho de que no habían contactado con sus abuelos o padres del joven rubio, por lo que al llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación semi-futurista de Arnold, ambos jóvenes descubrieron una pequeña nota escrita en papel con el puño y letra de Milles que decía:

"_Ehh... Chicos, la próxima vez traten de hacer menos ruido... Son las tres de la mañana y aun seguimos sin poder dormir por... Ya saben. Y por cierto Arnold, tu madre desea saber si al menos usaron protección... Ehh, adiós..."_

_PD. ¡Así se hace campeón! :)_

Helga casi se cae de la impresión al igual que Arnold, ya que ninguno de los padres de Arnold sabían que su hijo había perdido la virginidad hace tiempo, ni mucho menos de la vida sexual tan activa que su hijo sostenía junto con su violenta novia; la chica del moño rosado.

— Bueno, creo que así ya nos ahorramos el tener que decirles. —Arnold rió torpemente.

— ¡ARNOLD, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Helga se tomó a mal ese comentario y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre para que todos en ocho manzanas a la redonda la escucharan. Pasadas unas cuantas horas, ya estando en la escuela, ambos fueron reprendidos y suspendidos por no haber entregado ese reporte a tiempo. Cosa que para ese punto en el transcurso del día a ninguno de los dos les importaba realmente las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.

— Bueno amor, creo que nos veremos en recuperación. —Declaró Arnold desde el salón de detenciones.

— Si eso parece. —Helga le respondió desde el asiento contiguo, sin dirigirle la mirada, en voz baja y sin mostrar ninguna clase de ánimo.

— Discúlpame por haber hecho lo que hice anoche, me comporté como un animal y siento una gran culpabilidad a todo esto, ya que te hice hacer cosas que tal vez ya no deseabas hacer o continuar haciendo y sin preguntarte apropiadamente. Solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento de corazón, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo contigo.

— Si claro... —Contestó molesta y recargándose sobre la banca apoyada con una mano.

Arnold suspiró y agachó la cabeza en señal de sumo arrepentimiento. No obstante, su novia lo llamó una vez más.

— Pss, Pss, Arnoldo.

Arnold giró la cabeza y ahí estaba aquello que definitivamente le iba a devolver los ánimos y a despreocuparse del aparente enojo por parte de su chica. Sostenida por la mano de la propia joven rubia, se encontraba una botellita semi-transparente, con una etiqueta que decía con letras casi doradas: "Absenta", al mismo tiempo que Helga le guiñaba un ojo a su novio y le mostraba que dentro de la mochila se hallaban cinco botellas más del ya conocido afrodisiaco.

— Aunque admito que eres un menso, me gusta cuando muestras tu lado tierno amorcito. Y es por eso que te amo. Pasando a otras cosas, ahora que lo recuerdo, mis padres irán a visitar por una semana entera a mi molesta hermana Olga en Alaska, si tu quieres, podemos "estudiar" por una semana completa en mi casa, a solas. ¿Qué dices amor mío? Necesito que ese tigre me muestre nuevamente sus garras.

Arnold le mostró una flamante sonrisa como señal de haber aceptado el trato, sintiéndose mejor y esperando que su "amigo" pudiera aguantar la semana completa de duro esfuerzo que se necesitaba para la tan pesada pero deliciosa labor.

Fin.

**Notas finales del Autor:** Si has llegado hasta acá permíteme felicitarte antes que nada, ya que eres uno de los afortunados sobrevivientes al que probablemente sea uno de los peores Fanfics del genero "Lemon" que se hayan escrito en toda la historia (JAJAJA) pero por algo se empieza, si te gustó el fic o no, apreciaría mucho el saber tu opinión, eso me ayudaría mucho para mejorar o no volver a tocar el tema de nuevo (xD) gracias por haberlo leído y te deseo buenas noches. c: (o_o)


End file.
